<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>dulcet by hikaie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24158410">dulcet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikaie/pseuds/hikaie'>hikaie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banter, Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Identity Issues, Other, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Tender Sex, Unsafe Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:00:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24158410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikaie/pseuds/hikaie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“No, kæri.” Bloth pulls back, and before he can follow they’re pressing a finger to his lips, hushing him. They trace the bow of his lip, calloused fingertip dragging roughly. “Just feel me.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bloodhound/Crypto | Park Tae Joon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>dulcet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>...ehehe. Rarepair anyone? Had this floating around my brain for just a bit. Kinda went a little bit crazy writing it. I think if you read my stuff this isn't anything special but... well! I'm nothing if not continually indulgent. I like what I like.</p><p>Hope you like it too. Enjoy.</p><p>[<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WtOVP3_Y5tA">required listening</a>]</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tae Joon collapsed face first into his bed and groaned aloud. This was all planned, of course, the blankets swallowing his noise of exasperation. He flailed, but his legs were so cramped it amounted to shuddering and wiggling until his boots fell to the floor. Hack, as was only logical, zoomed over his head and beeped in concern. Such theatrics were highly unusual coming from him.</p><p>He raised one arm and nudged her away. She flew a little lower and knocked into his head. He swore under his breath and rolled over.</p><p>“What.”</p><p>Text came up over his implant, and he snorted. “No, I am not dying. You would know if I were.”</p><p>This seemed to perk her up, and she twirled in the air. He knocked his knuckles against one of her wings and then pointed to the charging dock. “Go on. It was a long match for both of us.” A rusty smear of blood on the back of her casing comes into view when she turns. An issue he immediately decides is best left for later, when he isn’t bone-tired.</p><p>Hack whizzed along, compliant now that he’d reassured her. He sat up and bit back another groan. His body was just one big bruise, from his black eye to his sprained ankle. He eased one arm from his jacket, then the other, before tossing it onto the floor. The chains around his neck chafed when he rolled it, so he scooped them off and set them on the table when he laid back. He’d already left his belt by the door. Everything else could wait, could be ignored in the black of unconsciousness. Hack was settled into the dock, now, so he tossed a pillow at the light switch across the room.</p><p>Sleep had been elusive for months, between the nightmares and the running and the hiding, but the Games seemed to be the perfect medicine. One moment he was watching the lights on the server tower blink and the next he was waking to the sound of his door opening. Tae Joon peered through the darkness, colors muddled into indistinct blobs and shapes. A soft green light emanated from Hack, still docked nearby. He reached for his bracelet to alert her but found his wrist bare, and realized it must have come off with his jacket, lost to the floor below. The door shut. He was still waking up even though his heart was beating, <em>pounding</em>. Now he couldn’t see, save for the hulking outline of a person cast in the lights from his computers.</p><p>“It is just me.” Their voice penetrates the darkness, through the air right to his stomach, gutting him. His heartbeat doesn’t calm but he breathes out slowly and relaxes back into the blankets.</p><p>“<em>Ttong.</em> Give me a heads up, next time.”</p><p>“I did.” He can hear shifting cloth and he cracks his eyes open, remembers his implants and manually adjusts to the dark. Bloth has already removed their helmet and respirator, though their goggles hang around their neck. Tae Joon stretches until one of his knees cracks and scoots to the edge of the bed. Bloth looks over toward him and he bites his lip when they smile. “You did not answer me.”</p><p>“So you broke in?”</p><p>They pause, hands on the hem of their pants, and he nearly kicks himself. “Hack let me in.”</p><p><em>News to me</em>. He flicks his eyes over to his drone, peacefully at rest and playing him the fool. <em>We’ll talk later</em>. Tae Joon shoots her over the neural link, and she sends him back the binary equivalent of a raspberry.</p><p>“Is that okay?” They’re still standing at the end of the bed, and now their knuckles are curled into their belt loops. He sits up abruptly and reaches for them, limbs still leaden from sleep.</p><p>“Yes.” He lays his hands on theirs and they jump, then chuckle.</p><p>“You are watching me again, aren’t you?”</p><p>“…Yes.” He admits, and helps them push the garment down.</p><p>Their hand rises, thumb brushing his cheekbone and using that landmark to curl under his chin. “Those eyes are going to get you in trouble.”</p><p>“I hope so.”</p><p>When they lean down to kiss him his lips are parted, ready for them. Their fingers scrape through the rumpled longer hair atop his head before settling on his neck. His pulse kicks up, like it always does, just for a moment, before he’s tilting his head and letting himself go lax. They make a pleased little hum into his mouth before releasing him. Lips linger over his as their hand slides down to his chest and presses him away.</p><p>“Go, lay back down. I will join you. It was a long match.”</p><p>“Hmmh. I’m awake now.” He <em>does</em> go, though, because the view is nice from this angle: them, at the end of his bed, discarding their clothes. This unexpected tryst between them is something he’s selfishly, foolishly reveling in. They’d come to him in a flustered rage, more bluster than outward anger. Many things scared him. Few things <em>intimidated</em> him, however, and they’d been one, cornering him in the drop ship to query him on <em>exactly</em> how much he knew. Tae Joon couldn’t just throw them around like he had Witt. Not when they had an advantageous position on him- and knives. <em>Lots</em> of knives.</p><p>He hadn’t known anything, really. They were practically a black hole, which admittedly piqued his interest. That just didn’t <em>happen, </em>unless they were like him: purposefully erased from all the places prying eyes might turn to. And if Tae Joon was anything, if his current position in life <em>proved</em> anything, it was that he was too curious for his own good. How that encounter ended up with them in his bed, he’d never know, but he was going to enjoy it while it lasted.</p><p>He would enjoy the lithe shape of their body sliding alongside his; he would enjoy the short, downy curls of their hair that fell over his face when they leaned in to kiss him again. He’d definitely enjoy the strong arm that curled around him, and the way their hand found its spot again at his nape. That was where it always went, like the two points were magnetized together. The foreign intimacy of it, that which he hadn’t had in <em>years, </em>never failed to turn him to putty in their embrace.</p><p>“Turn those off.” They murmur against his lips, and he huffs.</p><p>“Why would I do that?”</p><p>“Let us be on even ground for once.” They scrape their thumbnail against the shorn edge of his hair.</p><p>“We could turn on the lights.” He murmurs, lets them feel the shape of his grin. His stomach squirms when they laugh. They laugh like they mean it, easily, and he wishes he could do that. It’s been so long.</p><p>“No, <em>kæri</em>.” Bloth pulls back, and before he can follow they’re pressing a finger to his lips, hushing him. They trace the bow of his lip, calloused fingertip dragging roughly. “Just feel me.”</p><p>He sucks in a breath. Heat creeps up his neck, across his cheeks, and prickles along his scalp. Tae Joon clears his throat and modifies his implants once more. He blinks a few times, trying to adjust to the black shape of them beside him, their hair and the creamy skin of their thigh throwing back the greens and blues of the server’s lights.</p><p>“Okay.” His voice comes out gruff. They’re so close, now- he realizes he’s half-hard, with the way their leg is sliding between his. His hands feel stiff; he still doesn’t quite know what to do with himself, where to lay his palms nor where to touch. It helps when Bloth initiates. Their touches were just as out of practice, but they always seemed to know where to touch him and did so eagerly. His breath caught when their hand slipped between his legs.</p><p>“You slept in your pants? These look uncomfortable enough for battle, let alone sleeping.” Oh. And they speak their mind.</p><p>“It was a <em>long</em> match<em>.</em>” He parroted their earlier words. A noncommittal noise is their response, as they’re immediately more interested in working his zipper down. That alleviates some of the pressure on his dick, though they remedy that by palming him, a greedy grab through the splayed-open placket. He pushes into their hand and suddenly knows where he has to touch, arm twining around their torso to grip their shoulder.</p><p>“How will we get you undressed like this?” They ask, voice perfectly level, as they stroke him through the material of his underwear. He deliberately uncurls his fingers from their trapezius and hums in the back of his throat. Their spine arches when he angles his hand down their back, pressing them ever closer. He wants them as close as they can possibly be, as close as they’re willing to get. Tae Joon files that thought away, turns his head and knocks their noses together as he goes in for a kiss.</p><p>He won’t let them go so that they may properly push his pants off, so he gets to feel every frustrated grunt of air as they struggle to push down the slim-fitting fabric. Finally he relents, pulls up his knees and wiggles the rest of the way out of them and his briefs. They work on his vest, then, the heat of their fingers tangible. He’s distracted with his mouth on their jaw when they say, “Oops.”</p><p>“Oops? That is not something one wants to hear in the bedroom.”</p><p>“I believe the strap has torn.”</p><p>“Ah.” He glances in that direction, then feels immediately foolish for doing so.</p><p>“I can repair it later.” Their voice is soft, and their chin knocks into his forehead just a bit.</p><p>“That is not necessary.”</p><p>“Hyeon.” His stomach clenches. Suddenly he’s glad they hadn’t listened to his suggestion to turn the lights on, if only for that his thoughtless wince goes completely unnoticed. “Let me take care of it. It is the least I can do.”</p><p>“<em>Ye</em>. Okay. Later, though.”</p><p>They laugh again, light, easy, and he tries to forget about the guilt in his stomach. The second time they’d done this, he’d been breathless with their mouth on his cock, hands fisted at his side, choking out <em>Bloodhound, Bloodhound,</em> and they’d pulled back to tell him, with red, wet lips, to call them Bloth.</p><p>It’s not that he didn’t want to hear them saying his name as they came apart. He wanted so badly that it ached, even now as they were pushing his vest off and finally parting from him to wrest his tank top off. He’d thought hearing them say his alias would be no different than the handful of times he’d heard it in the past- yet there was something especially perverse about it, now, no matter if they were breathing it in pleasure or in passing.</p><p>They tweak his nipple, snapping him from the dark spiral he’d been losing himself to. “I admit, I am glad you did not go back to sleep.”</p><p>“I wondered,” His tongue peels away from the roof of his mouth, suddenly dry. “what you would have done if I hadn’t woken up.”</p><p>“Unlikely.” Bloth dismisses that thought easily; it almost makes his skin crawl, that they <em>know</em> him that well.</p><p>“Hypothetically speaking.” He finds their mouth again, somehow, and pushes up on his elbow to free his other hand to play with their hair.</p><p>“Mm… hap I would have joined you.” Their hand stops on his pelvis; it had been making a clear and direct path to his cock, though now their body was reflecting the hesitation in their voice as they asked, “Would that be alright?”</p><p>He pauses. “You want to sleep with me?”</p><p>“Yes.” Abruptly, their hand reaches his cock and wraps around his length to stroke him slowly. He hisses out a breath.</p><p>“I-” His voice cracks. They’re confident- not like him. Not like the bravado he puts on, the face he wears to scare others away. He keeps everyone at arm’s length because he has to. Letting them in is a <em>fluke</em>.</p><p>They let him in because they want to.</p><p>“You always leave, after. Hap it makes sense.” They’re still stealing his breath with focused tugs on his dick, the callous on their palm catching just-so on the upstroke. “I thought, if we were not in my quarters… with all my weapons… you might feel safer.”</p><p>“I assumed you preferred that I left.” Tae Joon chokes out. He’s bewildered and his heart has started up its tattoo again, a steady <em>thwack thwack thwack</em> against his ribs.</p><p>“You do not… <em>have</em> to.” They murmur- conversational, casual, like they’re not asking him to lose himself to the comforting cradle of their body after they’ve thoroughly fucked him. Last time he very nearly <em>had</em> fallen asleep on their chest, splayed out and catching his breath after riding them. And what if he had? Would it be so awful, their skin hot against his, their fingers combing through his hair?</p><p><em>Yes</em>. The logical part of his brain rails against the impulsivity that’s overcome him. <em>Yes, it would be terrible.</em></p><p><em>Terrible to let someone that close. Ever again</em>.</p><p>He sobs a little when they squeeze him, writes it off as entirely pleasured. They jerk him off with practiced motions. All those hours spent honing knives, and cupping guns, and grappling their enemies have leant them <em>talented</em> fingers. His stomach tightens, pinpricks of pleasure racing up his sides, and he grunts every time he thrusts forward. For a moment he considers tuning the implants just enough to make out their expression- just to see if they’re feeling what he’s feeling. But then his heart and his brain go back to fighting, and he blurts, “<em>Close</em>.”</p><p>They stop. Gods, <em>why did they stop</em>?</p><p>Bloodhound rubs their hand along his thigh and kisses his chin while he breathes. “Would you lay on your back for me?”</p><p>He stiffens, and they must feel it, because they make a considering noise. Their lips move to his ear. “I was thinking of you, before I came over.” A fumbling hand finds his, and then leads it between their legs, to find them wet and loose. His face flames.</p><p>“<em>Ssibal</em>. You will be the death of me.”</p><p>“One way or another.” They jest. “Would this not be the more fun?”</p><p>He lets them turn him until he’s flat against the rumpled covers. He guides their leg over his hips to avoid any unfortunate accidents, then lets his palms fall loose at his sides, knuckles brushing their knees. It <em>would</em> be better, now, if he could see, wants to witness the full glory of what’s about to happen. He hasn’t fucked them, not yet, and he’s already wondering if this is a treat or something to look forward to happening again.</p><p><em>Again</em>. As if there’s a roster of indefinite possibilities. He swallows, and it catches near-audibly in his throat.</p><p>“We do not have to do it like this.” Bloth pipes up, and he realizes that they’re touching his wrists, that they can feel him trembling.</p><p>“No. I mean- this is fine.”</p><p>“I am glad.” Their hands slide up his torso and come to rest on his pecs. “I think I like you on your back.” His breath hitches again as they reach between them and take him in hand. They stroke him in a more rudimentary fashion this time, before lining him up and beginning to sink down. He twists his fingers into the sheets in response, his lungs seizing during the slow plunge. They let out a delicious noise, from their stomach, pleased. Even in this they are self-assured, letting him know exactly how they’re feeling. He exhales all at once when they bottom out, groaning quietly and gripping the fabric between his fingers. They feel velvety soft around him, a hot and perfect clench.</p><p>“You would have me do this all on my own?” He whimpers when they pull up only to sink back down, achingly slowly. He lifts one hand to place it on their knee and feels the soft fuzz of hair there. The muscles in their thigh flex beneath his fingertips when they fuck themself on him once again. Tae Joon has to squeeze his eyes shut lest he betray their trust- he wants to see the way their abs must certainly be bunching, he wants to see their wild hair, their lidded eyes ringed in scars. He wants to watch himself disappear in the tight clutch of their body. But they asked him to feel, and feel he is, grasping at their thighs to ease his shivers. “That’s better.” They murmur, when his hands slide up to their hips, then higher to their waist.</p><p>“You want me to touch you?” He manages to ask around the wail threatening to claw its way from his throat.</p><p>“Of course.” They rub the heel of their right hand into his chest, soothing. “Do you want me to touch you?”</p><p>“Yes!” He gasps, far more desperately than he’d intended. “Don’t stop.”</p><p>“No.” They assure him, and lean over him, and he holds them close as they kiss him. Something in the angle changes, has them squirming and rising onto their knees with a whimper. He slides one hand along the length of their spine and cups their ass, pushing them down the next time they seat themself on him. They moan into the kiss and it makes his teeth vibrate. He makes an encouraging noise right back.</p><p>“There?” He asks, and they nod, dropping their head to his collarbone. He tries to meet them, this time, rutting up as they sink down, and is rewarded with their body shaking, melting into him. “<em>There</em>.” He repeats, voice liquid warm and unlike himself<em>. </em>Bloth laughs against his skin. Together they move, faster, and he forgets about not knowing where to put his hands or the vulnerable pace of his heart, directly beneath their ear.</p><p>“Oh-” Bloth slams their hips down and stays, heedless of his soft, agonized noises. They circle once, twice, thrice, and cum, wet between the two of them. He shakes all over and realizes he has his hand clamped on their hip, releases it with a slow exhale. Their mouth turns to his skin, wet, lips open and tongue tracing out and he makes a needy, warbling noise.</p><p>“I thought you were close.”</p><p>“<em>Was</em>.” He grits out, and nearly cries when they flutter around him weakly.</p><p>“Oh, I think we can get you there again.” They push themself up, sinking back further, and he finally breaks, moaning lowly and jerking up into them, almost out of his control. Bloth takes it well, breathing heavily through their oversensitivity and rocking into the motion. “That’s it. Will you cum for me, Hyeon? Will you cum inside me?”</p><p>Tae Joon’s hands migrate to their waist again, thumbs fitting perfectly in the divots between their obliques and abs. His voice comes louder and easier now as he pulls them onto him with every plunge; in comparison theirs is more restrained, broken-off cries that have his dick twitching. It takes a few more desperate thrusts, their breaths growing louder in the dark, enclosed space, until he’s finally emptying inside them. His orgasm seems to go on forever, his spine taut and his toes curled to the point of pain. And then all at once he’s relaxing, heaving out a whine of a breath, softly saying their name and pulling them off of him to drag them into his arms.</p><p>“Ah, you are going to make a mess-” He cuts them off with a kiss, sloppy with his heaving attempts to regain his breath.</p><p>“I do not care.” <em>Thwack, thwack </em>goes his heart. His ribs feel like they might crack. Bloth leans some of their weight into his arms and stretches their knees out, pressing the two of them closer still. Their stomachs slide together, slick with cum. They share a few breaths while he brushes the sweat-frizzed curls of their hair back from their forehead.</p><p>“…We will wake up stuck together.” Bloth mumbles after a time, head pillowed on his chest. Their breath tickles his skin.</p><p>“Do not fall asleep then.”</p><p>“Too late.” They yawn, and he cracks a smile.  Still embracing them against his chest, he rolls over, and their abdomens indeed peel wetly apart. He grimaces but says nothing, stiffly maneuvering out of the bed. Tae Joon figures now that all is said and done, he can turn his implants back on, so he uses them to full affect to grab a towel from the sparse little closet in the corner. When he turns back to the bed his ribs ache at the sight of them: stretched out like a cat on their back, one arm over their eyes and the other tossed back, legs slightly open. Their tummy has just a slight glare of slickness in the computers lights.</p><p>“Are you coming back to bed?” They ask, voice low and dripping like honey. He wants to taste, a fervent, selfish desire driving his otherwise robotic and stationary body back to the mattress.</p><p>”<em>Eo</em>, so impatient.” He wipes up the mess on their stomach and they slide their forearm off their eyes. They’re lidded, with that dreamy post-coital quality to them, brows lax.</p><p>“You turned them back on.” Bloth murmurs, a half-complaint.</p><p>“Just now.” Tae Joon argues. “Unless you wanted to fall asleep with cum on you? Far be it from me to judge.”</p><p>They tut at him, a soft click of their tongue. “You are mouthy. I see why you and Elliott work well together.”</p><p>He bristles at that, pausing in his hasty scrub of his own abdomen. “We do not.”</p><p>“The dynamic,” They roll their wrist, and they <em>must</em> know he can see their smirk. “it gets good ratings, yes? It is… entertaining.”</p><p>“That does not make us <em>good</em> together.” His voice comes out petulant. He tosses the towel aside and looks back at them, momentarily distracted by how nice their hair looks against his pillows. When they reach for him, he doesn’t let them struggle, instead meeting their hand halfway and twining their fingers. Like it’s that easy.</p><p>“Oh, no?” Bloth pulls him close and he goes willingly, back to that welcome press of skin. “What about us? Are we good together?”</p><p>“If you like the silent, competent type.” He purrs, or <em>attempts</em> to purr, his voice still gruff and the words foreign in his mouth.</p><p>Their chest jumps beneath his ear, a startled giggle. “Is that what you think of me?”</p><p>“Maybe.”</p><p>“Ah. Well, hap I do.”</p><p>
  <em>Thwack, thwack.</em>
</p><p>“Good to know.” He mumbles. They hum and adjust their legs one more time, finally seeming to relax into some semblance of comfort. Their hand falls to his hair, carding through the sweaty locks. Nothing more is said, and he hears their breathing drop off soon after, their hand falling slack at the top of his skull, nestled close to their collarbone. Tae Joon feels sleep dragging at him again, surprisingly, and before he lets it take him he shoots Hack a quick message.</p><p>
  <em>You’re not off the hook. But… thank you.</em>
</p><p>Rather than reply where he can see it, she beeps merrily from her dock. <em>Traitor.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ttong: shit<br/>ssibal: fuck<br/>eo: ugh/an exclamation<br/>kæri: an endearment</p><p>As with most of my Bloodhound fics I endeavored to keep their genitals neutral. (shrug) Not sure how well that came off in this one but it was definitely the intent! Also, I've seen multiple fics use Jee/Gi/etc. for Crypto's drone and just kinda went with it.</p><p>Edit: LMAO and then they finally tell us the name is... <i>Hack</i>. Why is he the biggest dork in the universe. Fic has been updated to reflect canon. :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>